


Vilya Power

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Faramir Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond wished to see the other side of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vilya Power

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot.
> 
>  _Request: I would like a Faramir/Elrond – Faramir/Glorfindel – Faramir/Legolas – story theses are the pairing to choose from. I would prefer the first, but it is ok if you do the choose from the other two. Maybe a little h/c and magical-non-human Faramir (I want him a little assertive)._ Written for Faramir Swap.

**Imladris**

Elrond smiled at his lover. The man was calm now, and Elrond missed seeing another side to him; the side he still feared to show.

The elf lord started to play with his ring and grimaced as he noticed the look that the man gave him.

“You promised that you will let me to put the ring upon my finger, meleth.” Faramir stared at his lover, trying not to let the anger to take control upon his action, not wishing to be like his own father.

Elrond tried to ignore his words as he turned his head from his lover. ‘I cannot wait to see him show some anger and action,’ Elrond thought.

Faramir‘s face was angry as he looked at his lover, while his hands touched Elrond’s ring, taking it with power, and pulling it from his lover’s finger.

With a triumphant face, he put Vilya on his finger and locked his eyes upon his lover, never losing eyes contact with him. The ring seemed to have some sort of power over him and all the sudden Faramir found himself back at Gondor, with his lover’s form next to him, bound to a bed and naked.

Faramir noticed how shiny Elrond’s skin was, like it is calling for him to take him. The man smiled and walked to his room, where the lord was bound to his bed.

He climbed upon the bed, moving his hands upon his lover features like drawing a portrait of his naked lover elf. His hands past through his lover’s body, like he was some kind of ghost. Unable to take his lover’s body, Faramir knew it must be caused by the ring.

Faramir needed to think about the ring and its power. He removed it and he was back in Imladris, and Elrond was looking at him with concern. But Faramir saw it as pity, just as his father looked at him.

“Faramir, meleth?” Elrond called, as he noticed the fear or maybe anger in his lover’s face, “What has caused you to be like that?”

“Do not pity me!” Faramir let go of the ring and it fell to the ground.

Elrond caught the ring before it hit the ground, and then he stared with wonder at his lover. He wondered the reason for Faramir’s words, but was relieved to see the side of his lover he hid so well from everyone.

“Leave me be!” Faramir snapped at him, and then he left the room searching for something.

The image of his lover bound and naked for him showed another part that Faramir yearned for, but never dared to show or say anything to him.

Faramir left the room, and walked to Aragorn’s abandon room, hoping to find the thing that he was looking for.

Elrond put his ring back on his finger, and waited for his lover to come back to the room. He grew worried for him, and did not wish to lose him because of his ring. He loved him too much to lose him.

The elf lord sighed in relief as he saw his lover come back to the room, but his smile faded as he noticed the ropes in the man’s hands. Elrond searched his lover’s face for any explanation for it, but saw nothing but anger in the man’s eyes.

“What is with the ropes?” Elrond asked his lover

Faramir glared at his lover, and tried to hide the evil grin as he looked hard at his lover’s naked form.

“Faramir, meleth?” Elrond asked again as he scanned his lover’s eyes, hopi to see some clue, but the man seemed to block him.

Faramir ignored his lover’s question as he climbed on the bed and started to bind his lover’s hands.

“Now you will listen to me!” Faramir yelled, and started to hit Elrond on his chest.

The elf lord seemed shocked by the actions of his lover but said nothing, as his mind was trying to figure out what would be the reason.

‘Was it the ring?’ Elrond asked himself, hopefully that it was not the reason, but he could see nothing more.

His eyes were locked on the man, as he asked himself with sad eyes, ‘What have I done?’

The lord surely seemed regret letting his lover playing with his ring, and now all he could do just let his lover does as he pleased. He had never seen this side of Faramir, the controlling, angry man before him.

Faramir then moved lower to suck and bite the nipple of his lover. He bit it hard, let it bleed, and then he sucked the blood. Faramir noticed how the elf lord moved his head from side to side, like he was enjoying it.

Elrond moaned in pleasure as he could feel the pain and yet the pleasure as Faramir played hard with his nipple, and then moved to the other nipple.

“Faramir…” Elrond moaned as he was overcome with pleasure.

But the man that he loves so much slapped his hand upon the bloody brown nipple, and growled at him, “Shut up!”

In that moment the elf lord closed his mouth, and wished the torment of what his lover was doing to him would stop before his own cock released the white cream that he saved inside. The man seemed to love the control that he had held inside far too long.

Vilya, his ring, did have a power. It seemed that Faramir was ruled by it like some memories of his past were returned, and he seemed to act like a little boy lost in the war, pain, rage, and fear showed in his face.

Elrond needed to find the time to explore the books in the library, to check about it, but soon the thought sank back, faded like the wind that blew on his face, as pleasure filled his heart, body and soul.

“I… never thought that would be quite… a… pleasure, my love…” Elrond moaned as he confessed his feeling about of how he loved the aggressive mode that his lover showed.

Faramir then moved his hand to slap the other nipple. No blood was dripping down from it, and the man moved his hands down to his lover’s cock.

Elrond trembled as his other nipple got slapped, and he could feel how the wave of pleasure effected of his cock that yearned for some attention.

“Faramir… love… I… need…” Elrond moaned to his lover, hoping that he would hear him before he lost control.

“You need nothing but to look at me!” Faramir locked his upon his lover, never letting go from the sight of fear that he seemed to see in his lover’s eyes.

The fear that he saw made him stop. Faramir stared at his lover, and for the first time he seemed to notice how he bound his lover’s hands so tight to the bed wall that there were bruises forming. He felt ashamed and wanted to leave the bed quickly. He did not want to see the fear in Elrond’s eyes.

“Faramir…” Elrond called as he noticed the shamed through the man that he loves eyes, that were showing the true feelings. Elrond did not wish him to leave the bed, and never to face him again, “Please do not leave me… I love you too much to lose you if you leave the bed…”

Faramir stared at his bound lover; he looked into his eyes and noticed the love in the lord’s eyes. He began to untie his lover, and then he simply laid his head onto Elrond’s chest, not able think of how he acted.

Elrond moved his hands to rub his lover’s back, letting the pleasure that he felt fade as he took care of his lover. He soothed Faramir, hoping to calm him and keep him from leaving.

Hearing the labored breath of his lover, he figured that he would fall asleep, but he tightened his hold, wanting to hold Faramir forever.

~*~

**Later…**

Elrond rolled as his lover was on the bottom, and then he started to comfort him as much as he could.

He moved his tongue to lick his lover ear shell, hearing his lover moan as he opened his eyes, he continued to lick his ear.

“Meleth…” Faramir called with weak voice, as he could feet the pleasure as his lover licked his ear shell, leaving him nothing but pleasure to fill his mind.

Elrond did not let go of him, but he moved his tongue to lick the man’s lips, and then he moved his mouth to suck the man’s throat, and then he moved his tongue to lick the man’s nipple. He did not use his hands only his tongue, and then he strraddled him.

“Shush now…” Elrond said as he sealed Faramir’s lips with a passionate kiss, and then he returned to what he started earlier, seducing his lover.

Faramir did as he was told to, never letting go from his lover’s face, wanted him deeply, and knowing his lover’s eyes were smiling at him with a great love. He said nothing but waited for to him to feel him, surrounded by his light of love.

Then Elrond returned to his seducing, and moved his tongue to suck and bite the other nipple, never letting go from the love of his life. He noticed the shiver he felt from the man, and he could tell that he was close. He loved when Faramir was in control, and thought maybe he would do it again, but not today; this day he would give comfort to his hurt lover, dealing with what his ring had caused.

The elf lord moved his tongue to kiss the man’s stomach and only then, he moved his hands to get the hold of his sack as he suck the manhood of his lover to the root, and then Elrond knew Faramir could not hold out much longer without saying anything, he waited patiently for his lover to say something.

“Please…” Faramir begged.

This was like a magic work to Elrond. He moved his lips back and forth to suck his lover hard, and then he rolled his lover on the bed so he was on the bottom again. He yearned to feel Faramir in control again. He wanted his lover to take him hard and deep; he needed him as much as his lover needed him.

“Take me, my love, take me hard…” Elrond begged his lover.

He moved his hands to rub his lover’s back, wanting to feel the heat of both of their bodies. He could feet the wet cock rubbing his own, and he wanted to feel him taking him hard and deep inside. Elrond hoped that the man would take him soon before he would lose control from Faramir’s cock touching his.

Faramir kissed Elrond before guiding his cock to his lover’s hole. He filled Elrond in one thrust, fully seated inside the heat of the hole. He began taking him hard and deep, never losing eye contact and kissing the elf that gave him control.

Elrond took everything that the man gave him, knowing that the only light that surrounded them was the light of their bond growing and growing, as their heart was complete, and nothing could break it. They were complete with their love as Faramir thrust harder, moaning while he kissed him hard, never letting go.

“You are mine!” Faramir claimed, as he could feet his cock releasing the white cream inside of his lover’s tight warm hole.

“Always yours, meleth-nin,” Elrond confirmed to him as he found his released and kissed his lover more.

The ring had its power, and in that Elrond was grateful. On the other hand, the ring also brought some sadness to his lover, and showed the control that it held tight beneath the surface, and yet Faramir seemed to know that he could not get out of that relationship because Elrond loved all of him. Faramir did not need to be ashamed as the elf lord loves him more when he had control and act more assertive than soft.

****

The End!


End file.
